World of Peril
This is the page for our first Infinity narrative campaign. First Encounter - The Cube Briefing: +++ Data Stream Intercepted +++ +++ Message Decoding +++ +++ Briefing incoming +++ Greetings Commander. We've recovered Intel regarding Operation Apotheosis. A target with connection to the hidden facilities have been spotted, providing us with the chance to sweep in and take him out before he relocates. Our window of operation is limited, deploy recon squad at coordinates and recover the target's Cube at all costs. +++ Transferring coordinates +++ +++ Target position confirmed +++ +++ Mission Designated +++ The Target: The attacking player(s) must nominate a model on the defending side to be the Target before deployment. The target is deployed as normal during the deployment phase. The Target cannot be a character with the TO Camo, Infiltration or AD: Combat Jump rules. If the target is killed drop a Cube Marker where he died. The Cube: Once dropped the cube cannot be moved (as it is still attached to the fallen soldier). When measuring the closest distance to the cube, measure movement distance from soldiers and not minimum distance. Hackers may measure minimum distance "overhead" instead. Limited Window of Operation: The attacking players only have 3 turns to eliminate and capture the target's Cube. On the fourth round the game ends. NOTE: Remember to think ahead. The attackers can't afford to delay their advance. A fourth turn can be allowed it would add to the final desperate grasp for the Cube, but during this round, all soldiers count as being Irregulars (thus their orders may only be used by themselves), to prevent a rambo running from the other end of the map. Defending Player: Prevent the enemies from taking hold of the Target and leading his Cube away from danger. Victory is achieved if: * The Target is alive on round 3 or the closest trooper to the Cube marker belongs to the defender. * All attackers are killed or incapacitated Attacking player(s): Eliminate the Target and get a trooper into contact with his body . Victory is achieved if: * Attacker is controlling the trooper closest to the Cube marker (the Target is "closest" to the marker as long as he lives) when the game ends. * Killing all enemy soldiers (defender's soldiers and other attacker's soldiers.) before the game ends. Results: Two ALEPH myrmidons make a desperate standoff against PanO soldiers, fighting hard to reach the cube. The standoff is lost as a one of the myrmidons is gunned down by a fusilier and the other is sniped by a Nisse, leaving the cube free for PanO to grab. Remaining ALEPH forces retreat. All Tohaa troopers were annihilated, but not before they caused grievous casulties to both attackers. Second Encounter - Retaliation ALEPH forces seek to break into the PanO armoury to make off with the cube, while PanO forces are deployed to extract the cube. The specialists of both teams are killed and the armoury remains shut. Third Encounter - Infiltration The PanOceanian government has almost cracked the cube's incryption but an explosion reveals the presence of Yu-Jing forces. PanOceanian forces are deployed, and soon realize that Tohaa and ALEPH infiltrators had also gained access. The skirmish ends with ALEPH forces claiming the cube and running off, while the Yu-Jing forces stole as much PanO tech as they could and ran. Fourth Encounter - Escape The ALEPH forces lead by Hector seeks to escape via dropship with the cube. PanO forces intercept and reclaim the cube: BREAKING NEWS Through the bravery and vigilance of the Neoterran Bolt, Amanda Kingsley, the insurgents were gunned down and their leader captured! Of the less fortunate news, their leader took his own life before he could reveal the location of his insurgent comrades. And now, a comment from Amanda: Interviewer: "So officer Kingsley, what really happened out there today?" Kingsley: "I got lucky... Real darn lucky. Sorry 'bout dat." Interviewer: "A bit of luck and the skill of the Bolts, we can all be proud off. So can you describe your encounter with the insurgent leader?" Kingsley: "... Plasma. A lot of plasma." Interviewer: "You do look a little burnt there, now when did you realize that the battle was won?" Kingsley: "..." Kingsley: "..." Kingsley: "... we won?" Interviewer: "That was all from the man, or should I say woman, or the hour. Back to the studio." Fifth Encounter - Secrets of the Cube The cube is found to have contained a Combined Army virus, which quickly infects multiple PanO soldiers. ALEPH and Tohaa band together to snuff out the infestation and recover a sample, that they might find a cure. With the sample gotten, the Tohaa forces gun down the rest of the ALEPH forces, claiming that there should not know the secrets contained within the cube. Sixth Encounter - Patient Zero Amanda Kingsley finds herself attacked by Combined and Tohaa forces seeking to capture her. The Tohaa stun her, but are wiped out by an Umbra Samaritan, which then proceeds to grab the uncouncious Amanda. BREAKING NEWS Early this morning, insurgents yet again struck at the heart of Neoterra. This time, it seemed their goal was to destabilize the Neoterran Bolts, furthering their goals for total anarchy. We have rapports that several Bolts were killed while defending their HQ, and yet more wounded, however the insurgents left the scene before we could get a reporter on location. With the disappearance of the newly appointed Bolt sergeant Amanda Kingsley, her subordinate Walter Afeld comments: "The insurgents appear to have taken great losses in their attack, and I'm proud to say that Bolts fought off overwhelming forces, and did everything they could to protect civilians caught in the fray." When asked about the whereabouts of his commanding officer, he responds: "We are currently under the impression that Sergeant Kingsley took it upon herself to deliver justice to the insurgents, and that she is in pursuit. I have faith in that God will see her returned successful." Dubious sources claim the involvement of alien forces, but the Bolts and government has denied this, writing it off as being paranoia brought on by the recent developments of the Paradiso campaign. Seventh Encounter - ALEPH raid ALEPH attempts to raid Tohaa for intelligence regarding the cube, using Acontecimento forces. Combined forces fail their drop and crash bloodily to the ground. Umbra Samaritan "Reaper" facepalms and draw his ships away, leaving a lone speculo killer behind. The PanO and ALEPH alliance successfully secure and transmit the data, providing ALEPH with valuable intel.